It is known to control the fuel quantity of a gas turbine by the hot gas temperature (turbine inlet temperature TIT) being calculated in a machine control unit with the aid of a mathematical approximation, which requires the turbine exhaust temperature (TAT), measured on the machine, and/or the exit pressure of the compressor as input variables (see EP 890 888 A1, for example).
Especially during transient operating states, for example during sudden load changes, such a control mechanism can lead to dangerous overswings of the hot gas temperature because the turbine exhaust temperature signal is time-delayed.